


Cherry Flavored

by Hairspray_Hurricane



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Drinking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Mentions of Suicide, References to Depression, Romance, Sex and lots of it, Slice of Life, older/younger, self discovery, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairspray_Hurricane/pseuds/Hairspray_Hurricane
Summary: Bill makes a wish and it comes true in the form of an eccentric 24 year old woman. "She was like a wish come true and she left a cherry taste on my lips."
Relationships: Bill Dauterive/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: Wish upon a star

The sun had just sank below the horizon as the four friends opened another round of beers. The pops and hisses were almost in unison followed by slurping of the overflowing foam. They were content with their twenty year routine. They sipped their beers in quiet contemplation. Just another uneventful evening in Arlen.

Bill sighed heavily, breaking the comfortable silence. It would be another lonely night after they all went their own ways. For now he would soak up their company. Dale, Hank and Jeff were well aware of their friend's melancholy, but there wasn't much they could do for him. Hank did his best to look out for Bill, even with all the times he had thrown Hank under the bus.

After all these years they had kept close to each other, holding on dearly to their friendships. Nights like this is when Bill really appreciated them; their quiet conversations about mowers, football or the other things in their lives. Bill considered asking Hank if he could spend the night again, so he wouldn't be so lonely tonight. He thought better of it and sighed again.

"Hey, Bill! Make a wish!" Dale shouted, clapping him on the shoulder and pointing at the sky.

Bill quickly looked up and saw a streak of light. He closed his eyes and wished with all his soul.

"What'd ya wish for?" Dale asked excitedly.

"If I tell you then it won't come true." Said Bill with false hope.

" Well I wished for the secrets to Area 51-Oh!" Dale blurted out before covering his mouth with his hands.

The friends chuckled and finished their beers before one by one they went home, leaving Bill by himself again.

Bill looked back up at the sky, the moon peeking behind the tree tops. "Please God, let my wish come true." Bill begged, clutching his empty beer can desperately in hands. He sighed again and returned to his empty cold house.


	2. Just Getting There

Bill groaned as he buried his head into his pillow. Five am rolled around too quickly. He slapped at the clock until he found the snooze button. He laid there for a few more minutes as he slowly became more alert. He turned his head and sighed glumly, the other side was still empty and cold. He found it in himself to get up finally and get ready for work.

It was just another day. Same ol same ol. Even the smallest cogs are just as important, he remembered his best friend, Hank, telling him once. He smiled half heartedly before frowning again. Maybe Hank was wrong for once.

Bill shook his head and threw on his dirty fatigues. He didn't want to be late today. On the way out he grabbed a pop tart. He liked his job okay, it was the one thing he was really good at, even if it wasn't his dream of being a tank driver.

He ripped open the foil packaging and launched the pop tarts into the floor board. Bill let his head drop back onto the head rest with a groan. "So its going to be one of those days huh." He muttered before fishing them off the floor. He was too tired to care dropped them into sicky cup holder. He didn't have time to worry about it. Bill backed out of the driveway and made his way to work, eating the pop tart on the way, dropping crumbs all over his chest.  
___________________________________________________________

"Maisey! Wake up child! I don't want to be late for check out now!" Vanessa snapped, yanking the blanket off of Maisey.

"Just five more minutes." Maisey groaned, eyes barely cracked open.

"I have you five more minutes five or six times now. Get up!" Vanessa said as she dropped the blanket on the bed behind her.

Maisey groaned and glared up at the ceiling. She just wanted to go back to sleep. At least she didn't have to drive the U-Haul for the last half of the trip. Maisey forced her self up and changed into a t-shirt and pair of black athletic shorts before going to bathroom. She stared tiredly at her reflection and finger combed her tangled hair to the side.

"I got your stuff packed up too. Do a once over before leaving, I'm going to go check out." Vanessa said before slipping out the door.

"Okay." She said tiredly. Maisey sighed and went about washing her face. She patted her face dry when she realized her mom also packed up her moisturizer. Maisey huffed and did a quick once over before leaving the room. She went to the truck and got in.

She dug around in her overnight bag until she found her moisturizer and put in on the small vanity mirror.

A few minutes later, Vanessa returned and hopped in. "You ready?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"Mhmm." Maisey said, barely human.

"We'll stop by Dunkin's and get you some coffee." Vanessa said as she put the truck in gear and got going. Maisey made a noise and rested her head on the cool window. It would be another ridiculously long drive today.

Vanessa followed the GPS to a Dunkin's and ordered two iced coffees. She paid and took the drinks. "Maisey, I got you a coffee." She said as she gently shook her shoulder.

Maisey blinked tiredly and picked up the coffee wordlessly. She mumbled a thanks as she went to sip the coffee. "I wish we just flew there." She said tiredly.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at this and kept driving, taking an occasional sip of her own coffee.

A few hours rolled by in silence. Maisey sat up and decided she was awake now. "Ed Sheeran? Really, Mom?" Maisey complained in mild annoyance before changing over to her Pandora.

"Oh but its okay to listen to that head knocking music." Vanessa huffed.

"For the last time don't call it that. Please." Maisey pleaded as she skipped a few songs until she found one she vibed with.

Vanessa sipped her coffee and glanced at the GPS, another six hours before they'd arrive at their new home. The interstate was getting more and more clogged as the day wore on. She was dreading the after work rush.  
____________________________________________________________

Bill was glad to be off the clock, it had been a long, slow day. It was his turn to get the beer today. So he made a quick stop at Mega Lo-Mart. He made sure to get ice so the beer would stay nice and cold on its journey to the alley.

He paused and stared at a small family going about their business in the parking lot. A deep ache weighed his heart down. Bill shook his head and put the ice and beer in the cooler. A family was something he was beginning to think he was never meant to have. At least he had his friends...


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa pulled into their new drive way. She leaned back in the seat and relaxed, her body ached from staying in the same position for the last eight hours. Maisey slid out of the vehicle and stretched. It was the middle of the night thankfully so no one would bother them at the moment. Maisey looked around at the houses tiredly and groaned. She grabbed her overnight bag and slammed the door shut.

"Try not to wake up the neighborhood." Vanessa hissed as she unlocked the door.

Maisey saw a light turn on in the house adjacent to theirs. "Too late." She sighed and walked passed her mom inside dark house. "I thought you said it wasn't crowded here." Maisey asked as she dropped her bag on the bare floor.

"Its a nice neighborhood. Give it a chance, maybe you'll make a few friends for a change." Vanessa said tiredly.

"Well, lets get your mattress before it gets any later." Maisey huffed, already back outside.

Vanessa followed her daughter outside, who already had the back of the box truck open. Maisey pulled the mattress mostly out and Vanessa grabbed the other end. They awkwardly shuffled inside with Vanessa leading the way to the master bedroom. They let the mattress flop to the floor.

"Good night, mom." Maisey yawned as she went to get her own bed from the truck.

"Make sure you lock up the truck! Good night!" Vanessa yelled after her, exhausted as all hell.

Maisey pulled her rolled up futon from the truck, huffing and puffing the whole time. She wrapped her arms around it and awkwardly carried it inside to the second largest room in the house. She leaned it against the wall and went to grab the yoga mats she kept underneath. Maisey held on to the string that kept the mats rolled up and closed up the truck for the night. She jumped when a light turned on in the house next to theirs and made a beeline inside.

Maisey rolled out the yoga mats on the old carpeted floor and then rolled out her bed. It had fluffed up considerably on the ride over. She groaned when she realized she forgot to get a pillow or a blanket. Too tired to go back out, she laid on the bed sideways and folded it over herself, laying her head on her arm. She fell asleep soon after.


End file.
